


Cause and Effect

by Janatee



Series: Whouffle [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time he saw her, she was an echo, a copy, a curious soul in a barmaid’s dress who persevered when he turned her away. She chased him, she intrigued him, and she saved him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Whouffle Week's prompt "First Time" and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com.

The first time he saw her, she was an echo, a copy, a curious soul in a barmaid’s dress who persevered when he turned her away. She chased him, she intrigued him, and she saved him.

The first time she saw him, he was a novelty, an clever traveller in a monk’s robes who took her under his protection when she needed it most. She didn’t have time to waste on journeys and adventures. Lucky for her, he had all the time in the world. 

But these descriptions are rather feeble, these events only firsts in their personal paths through time. With them, “linear” is laughable, “confusing” is optimistic, and “incomprehensible” is closer to the truth. 

Their timelines twist around each other, connecting at odd points, tiny events marking places where their paths cross. 

She jumped into his timeline, and was there on the day he picked the TARDIS, the death of River Song, the saving of Gallifrey. He skipped backwards through her life, through growth and joy and death, piecing bits of her together the longer he travelled. 

Every echo, every timeline, every life, they were together. The unseen saviors and quiet mourners. Through traps, dangers, and unexpected reunions. From frozen planets to grassy parks, deserts and clouds and adventures across the universe. First time upon first time until the meaning was lost, cause and effect tied in a hopeless knot. Because compared to the strength of their bond, the laws of the universe are nothing.


End file.
